Random stories
by DarkxCreations
Summary: These stories will have a character who's story is all in my head right now. Sanya aka. Devon White is a Dracula like vampire, and boy is she bitchy. Not all twilight i just don't know what else to call it.
1. Chapter 1

Interrogation of a vampire.

" why shouldn't I kill you right now?" he asked.

"because that would mean war" I said.

"wore with who you'd be dead?" he shouted back.

"like you know how to kill me" I scoffed.

"tear you limb from limb then burn you" he said a smug smile on his lips.

"you are thinking of _that_ kind of vampire, I'm not like them I am not torn apart so easily, and by the time you would have the fire going I would have already rejoined my body back together" I retorted.

"than how do I kill you?" he asked.

"don't act like I'm so stupid as to tell you" I was offended.

"it was worth a shot wasn't it?" he asked.

"no" I answered shortly.

"your impossible" he said throwing his hand in the air.

"and you're a mutt" I said back

"leach"

"furball"

"murderer"

"I prefer murderess" I said.

"so you admit you have killed" he pointed at my chest.

"of course, haven't you?" I asked bewildered by his statement.

"your such a – a –a, parasite" he through his hands in the air.

"ok wolf breath" I said crossing my arms and turning around.

"bloodsucker"

"now your just stating facts" I muttered.

"how long have they been at this?" Edward asked seth.

"an hour or two" he said, "about a half hour ago she punched him, that was pretty funny."

"I can't believe someone like you imprinted on me, I have had far better imprints in the past" I yelled exasperated.

"you knew I imprinted on you?" he asked.

"it was obvious, I'm nearly 4000 years old, you act like it hasn't happened before" I said.

"I never thoughts about your age" he said.

"paul walker, you are unfathomable" I said finally turning around and shadow traveling away. "Impossible werewolves." I muttered.

**A/N: ok that was completely random. just a little scene i cooked up in my head. the character being used is a character who's story i have had locked in my brain forever but i just haven't gotten it out yet. she's almost always my guinea pig with ideas. her name is Sanya White, sometimes i refer to her as Senka Libitina, which translated to Shadow Death. she's a vampire like Dracula not like the Cullens. I'll probably post other things like this, in this section.**


	2. The Journey

**I strutted through the halls filled with people. Damned man, so fucking hard to find. My heels clicked angrily against the stone floor. People moved from my path as I made my way to his office. I came to the door finally in an empty hall. The plaque read, "D. Malfoy." I sighed and rapped on the door 4 times with my knuckles.**

"**come in" a voice said through the door. Who was that?**

**I opened the door and walked into the carpeted office, Draco sat behind his desk, a look of mixed shock and awe on his face. The man with dark hair who was sitting in a leather chair. He turned his head to look at me. I didn't recognize him. "am I interrupting something?" I asked.**

"**no, of course not" Draco said standing. "Blaise this is Sanya White, and acquaintance of my father's."**

"**a pleasure to meet you" I said, to the man, we shook hands.**

"**what brings you here, Mrs. White?" Blaise asked.**

"**it Sanya, and I'm here to visit Draco, I make it point to try and visit the Malfoy's once every decade" I said.**

"**you make it sound like you've been doing this for over 30 years, yet you seem to be only 22" he said.**

"**that's because I have been doing this for far over 30 years, and as for my looks, that can be explained in 4 words: I am a vampire" I said.**

"**interesting" he said. I could see the gears in his head turning.**

"**no" I stated bluntly.**

"**what, I didn't say anything" he sounded offended.**

"**well then no to both, ideas" I said. "Draco, are you taking me to lunch or not, because I can head over to gringotts and get money to go, I still have time before the rush" I said.**

"**no, Blaise and I were just finishing up here" he said. He took my arm and walked with me out of the room. **

**We had coffee and scones at the cafeteria. Not exactly up to my standards but it was fun. "history sounds so much more fun first lived" Draco said.**

"**it is, they explain it now like nothing fun ever" I stopped. "you have crumbs on your chin" I said. He brushed them away quickly and I smiled. "happened" I finished my prior sentence.**

"**and you still have all of the artifacts and things from all the places you visited?" draco asked.**

"**I have loads of things that would make the best archeologists jealous, my house is practically a museum, you should come over sometime" I said.**

"**maybe I will take you up on your offer" Draco said with a smile.**

"**you going to have to call before, because I will need to dust" I said.**

"**don't you have maids for that?" he asked.**

"**I tried that once, but it didn't work out, no one likes working for vampires apparently" I said. Draco chuckled and I smiled. I had forgotten how much I liked the Malfoy family.**

"**Malfoy" a voice rang from behind me. I turned toward the voice. There stood none other than Harry Potter. I'd only ever seen him in the paper. He looked skinnier. Hmm. **

"**potter" Draco said distain in his voice.**

"**and you are?" he asked.**

"**Sanya White" I said.**

"**well, Sanya, if Malfoy is bothering you, you can always come sit with my friends and I" he said.**

"**I'm fine right here, Draco and I were just having a cup of coffee" I said with a practiced smile.**

"**and how do you know him, you know he was a death eater right" Draco was livid he stood up but I kicked his shin making him sit back down.**

"**I have known his family for generations" I said, "and as for him use to be a death eater I can't judge him for I have done some not so pleasant things in my past" I said sipping my coffee.**

"**not worse than him I'm sure" he said.**

"**oh, trust me, much worse" I said, the smile on my lips remained. I placed the cup down and turned it on the dish. "have you ever heard the name Senka Libitina?" I asked.**

"**yeah, I'm working on a case about her, her name means shadow death and all murder cases around her are dismissed because she's a vampire and the vampire council always excuses her, she goes by a different name to the public, I don't recall it though" he said.**

"**I know you don't recall it, because if you had you would have been backed up against the corner, probably terrified by now" I said. Draco snorted in laughter.**

"**and why is that?"**

"**because Senka Libitina is my name, and as for the council, I am the head of the vampire council" I said. His eyes grew wide. "its been lovely talking to you, Mr. potter but, I must be going, I have an appointment, to get to" I said. "I will see you tomorrow Draco" I said.**

**I walked from the ministry in much higher spirits. All was going to go according to my plan. In three days I would be starting on a journey I may never return from. I walked down a dark alley and opened a door to a shop with the name gone. I walked to the counter passing by a few sketchy people. "aww miss, it is wonderful to see you again" he said.**

"**is it ready?" I asked.**

"**yes" he said sliding a package across to me. "what is the reason you required this?" he asked.**

"**you will learn in 4 days time" I said with a smile. I took the box and laid his money on the counter. Leaving with the package.**

**--**

**The next day Draco stopped by for a visit he said it was to come pick me up. Perhaps I could hurry my plan along a little I thought to myself. "come in, I want to ask a favor of you" I said.**

"**ok" I gave him the grand tour of my mansion and ended it in the library were stacks of book were placed around. I hadn't had the time to put them away yet. "journey of death? Seeking hell? What is this Sanya?" he asked.**

"**I have never been able to experience death I have been wondering about it" I said. "now for my favor, as you know I have had hold of the vampire council for 500 years now, and I had worked and slain and tricked my way to the top" I said. He nodded telling me he knew what I was talking about, "recently my life has been very boring, so I thought to myself 'why not go on a grater adventure, one even more threatening and courageous.' but to go on this journey I will be gone for a very long time and I will need someone to manage my assets. All I ask of you is to come and visit my house every once in a while to make sure nothing has been touched or removed. I do not know how long this will take, so if it comes necessary I would like you to pass this burden down you line of family. In return you may live, dwell or do with my house as you wish as long as my house and all of the things that lie inside it stay within the Malfoy care" I said.**

"**what is this journey?" he asked.**

"**you will know the day I leave, I'm sending a letter to all those who I think will see important enough to know" I said.**

"**your not going to get your self killed on this journey are you?" he asked.**

"**it will be impossible to get myself killed once I start this journey" I said.**

"**good, then I except" I said.**

"**no, you must make an unbreakable promise" I said.**

"**ok" he said. We held hand and with my other hand I locked his promise with the shadow which I called magic. We had lunch at my mansion and he left soon after. That night I prepared myself for my journey. I took out my clothes to dress in, the weapons I would need, and a couple of potions in vials and empty vials that I would also need. **

**I then commenced to write the letters to the people I thought were important. By the time I went to sleep I could hardly wait.**

**--**

**I woke and dressed the next morning I would be able to leave for my journey today. I shadow traveled to the ministry, I made my way to the auror's department. I would be visiting Mr. Harry potter today. Yesterday he had given me the information I had been looking for, the person who was investigating me. Many of the aurors looked at me oddly as I walked down the hall, finally I came to his office door and knocked. "come in" a voice said from behind the door. I opened the door and walked in.**

**Harry Potter was sitting at his desk doing some paper work. "my you have a large office" I said. His head snapped up to look at me as I gazed around. **

"**what, how did you get in here?" he asked.**

"**don't worry I don't mean any harm" I said, "I'm here to end you hopeless quest for information on myself" I said.**

"**what am I going to have to interview you?" he asked.**

"**no" I pulled a large bulging file from my purse. I had worn all white today, something I never did, I had white jeans that were tied up the sides by white strings and a white coat with a white blouse underneath it. I had white heals on and my hair was tied up in a white ribbon. I placed the folder on his desk, "this is a file that had everything you need to know about me. Everything from the day I was born to today, every newspaper clipping, it even had some of my packages memories" he flipped it open and scanned it.**

"**why give this to me?" he asked.**

"**I want you to do me two favors" I said. He nodded telling me to proceed. I pulled a folded piece of paper from my purse and several letters. "first I would like you to sign this paper do not unfold it until I am done, and second I would like you to mail these" I said.**

"**how do I know when your done?" he asked.**

"**trust me, you will know" I said. He signed on the dotted line, and looked at me with a confused look. "thank you Mr. Potter you have done a great dead for my soul"**

"**now what?" he asked. I pulled what had laid in the package I had picked up yesterday. It was a silver gun with a single silver bullet in it. Harry looked at me as I if I were insane.**

**Harry reached for his wand but by the time he had it from his pocket I had already put the gun to my head, "now you will hold true to your signature, and be the witness to my death" I said, pulling the trigger. There was a resonating bang I was faintly aware of.**

**My final journey, to take over hell began the moment I died.**

**A/N: Sanya white once more. That was very dark in my opinion, I did write Sanya originally for a Harry potter story, so this is the ending for that. Now here are the letters.**

_**Dear Draco,**_

_**Surely by now you have heard of my death. I dearly hope they put it as suicide and not a murder. All my hard work would have been wasted if they did. My journey was and is to go to the plains of hell and take it over. Do not say I broke my promise, please. I did not if you remember what I said, which was, "**_**it will be impossible to get myself killed once I start this journey" **_**and it will be for I am already dead. I intend to return someday and show everyone that I Sanya White truly am the greatest person of all time. I expect to find a Malfoy heir by then so I entrust you to bring me one.**_

_**With best Wishes,**_

_**Sanya White**_

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**Our encounter was brief and our ending was brutal, I am sorry for that. But you were very helpful you helped me find out who was working on my case at the time. Now because I am writing this the night prior to actually going out with my plan I don't know how you reacted. But trust me that all that happened, was planned. I do hope the file I gave you was helpful, I added memories because I thought it might help. **_

_**Sincerely.**_

_**Sanya white otherwise known as Senka Libitina**_

_**My dearest parents,**_

_**Thank you grandly for opening this letter. I honestly didn't think you would. I know you are disappointed in me, for committing suicide. But I would like to tell you why, it is because I wish to take over hell, I do intend to return and when that day comes. The devil knows when that will be. I do hope I will see you then, in a see of fire I intend to appear, I just have to decide where. Maybe in America. **_

_**Your Daughter,**_

_**Sanya**_

_**Lovely brother,**_

_**I don't know how the owl that brought you this possibly lived. Perhaps by a miracle. Well I expect you may or may not know that I have died. I committed suicide because I decided to try and take over the plains of hell. I have been reading up on it and it sounds like fun. Me and my twisted mind thinks it sounds like fun anyway. I am a vampire after all. How are the Himalayas treating you? How can you live there it is impossibly cold? Your insane, coming from me that means something.**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Sonny**_

**A/N: I might write how she took over hell and I might not. Probably will be called the return. It probably won't be up for a very long time.**


	3. Bloodied And In Love

A little scene I cooked up today. I was in a frightfully dark mood. And somehow my mind got to twilight.

I stood quietly across from my prey, a murderer. I hated murderers, killed two girls slowly. One of them my friends, a recent friend. I found her body in a dumpster while hunting. She was in a sack mutilated, her head removed from her body.

Today I stood before her murderer. A man around 25. She liked older guys, she was 21. He had come here for some odd reason, I didn't know why. But he was odd. Strong, fast, and his eyes are red. I suspect him one of my own kind. But we do not have red eyes, perhaps he is a hybrid.

"you confuse me" he says suddenly. We are not more than 4 feet away from each other.

"why?" I ask.

"my abilities let me sense you, in every aspect of the word" he says, "but everything about you is off, and your eyes are deep pulls of blue."

"and yours are red" I say.

"perhaps we can learn from each other" he says he is trying his luck, he has none in this situation.

"we will, you will learn how long I can make you suffer and I will learn how patient I am before I finally cut your head from your body" I say.

"but you wish to know what I am" he says.

"you sense this?" I ask. He nods. "what else do you sense about me?" I ask.

"I sense a dark aura around you as if shadow itself emanates from your soul. I sense an emotional pain. I sense your will, you have a strong one. And lastly I sense your need to kill, pounding in your veins. But as I look I cannot find a physical weak spot on you, to know a weak spot would to know you emotionally" he says.

"sounds about accurate" I say. I tap my pointer finger on my chin as I say this.

"and what have you picked up on me?" he asks.

"you didn't want to ask that question. You have a love for blood, you killed two girls in the past months, drinking a little after slowly draining their blood and then decapitating them. You name is John Markings, you prefer not to use that last name though. Your original eye color is green. You find me attractive, you're a new born. I don't know what you are. You are young, your from South Carolina, your father was a drunk, your mother was not around. Your brothers beat up on you for being the youngest. And one day a woman with long blonde hair with red, red eyes told you she could change your world. And you let her. And here we stand today" I say with a smile. "oh an you find it amazing that I know all of this about you, yet you have never seen me before, and I you" I say.

"you" he says. Shocked I'm sure.

"now your life will end, where should I start?" I wonder. He is prepared immediately going into a defensive stance. I whip past him with lightning speed and he screams I drop his ear to the ground. Blood gurgles from the spot where his ear once was. "how about the other one" I say. I run past and he screams again. I drop the other. "I know, I will divide it half right, half left." I say to absolutely no one. The wounds heal but John cannot hear he stares at me angrily. He lunges at me and pulled knife from my pocket. I step to the side and swipe at his hand. His pinky and the one next to it comes off I catch them before they hit's the ground and throw them next to his left ear. He stares at his hand, but as he holds out his slow healing hand I cut off the other three. I swish back across his hand, up to elbow, there's a pull of blood gathering at his feet. I step in front of him. His stick out his other hand to push me away. But I slash it up to his armpit in seconds. Blood explodes from the wound. He stares at me, pleading. I don't like those eyes. I pluck them from his head. Skewered on my dagger, he falls to his knees.

This is what he did to Cynthia. I lose my patience. I pull out a long curved dagger from within my jacket, staining my new white jacket with a red blood mark. I cut his head from his shoulders. Blood splatters my whole white outfit. I called fort my purse and pulled a jar of gasoline from it, two I pour one on his body and head the other leading a trail to his arms and ears. I light a match and watch as his body goes up in flames. I pull off my jacket and lay it on the fire to burn away the evidence. I wipe my hands on my jeans and pull them off, tossing them into the fire as well. I pull out a new pair and a clothe to wash off my boots.

I remember when I used to do this all the time, for show. I would be bloodied from head to toe with my victims blood. It was amusing at the time, of course so was flirting with the local farm boys.

My phone rings from my purse and I pick it up. "hello?" I question into the phone.

"hey, Devon, you out of work yet?" a perky voice asks. Mellissa.

"yeah I just walked out of the building" I say.

"great, well my friend Amy, you know Amy" she said. A short blonde haired girl with blue eyes pops into my head, "anyway she ditched me last second and I need a girl to go on a double date with me, you see there's this guy I really like and he's trying to find his friend a girl, so I though Amy cause she's so social and happy and stuff, but she's busy. So your pretty and your mysterious guys love that. We're going to dinner then a movie, please come, I don't want to deal with some emotionally disturbed guy on a date" she babbles.

"sure Amy, what time?" I ask. I'm already heading back to my car parked on the side of the road.

"5:30, I know that doesn't give you much time but I just really like this guy" she says.

"you mentioned" I laugh. I start my car and speed down the road, "no I'll just go home and take a quick shower then I'll meet you at your house" I say.

Mellissa squeals, "great." we exchange good byes and hang up. I rush home and take a short shower and pull on a short dark blue dress. I head out the door grabbing purse off the table, one of many.

I meet up at Amy's five minutes later. There is an unfamiliar car parked in the driveway. The paint is pealing it is old. Smells of rust. I step up to the house and the smell hits me. Weres. I am thankful I absorb scents around me. I step up the steps and knock. Mellissa opens there door with a smile and hugs me. She is two inches taller than me.

"Devon I am glad you made it" she says.

"well, free food is always a deal with me" I say with a smile. We walk into her kitchen where two guys stand.

"Devon, this is Seth, Seth, Devon" she says. I shake his hand with a smile.

"and this is Paul" Seth says. Paul looks at me and looks back at the tiles on the wall and I smile. He is intrigued by something, but his eyes then quickly flick back to me and his eyes meet mine. His eyes hold the essence of few I have met, a sultan, a prince, a farm boy, a merchant, all those who had once been my favorite lovers. He has imprinted on me. My lover was reborn after his death.

Not more than two seconds have passed, "it is a pleasure to meet you Paul" I say. He smiles. I'm in love with a were.

A/N: Imagine the possibilities I could do with this. I had a hard time deciding who the guy should be. First I thought Jacob, but then I said no. Then Embry. Hes so cute. But then I was like Paul hates vampires when he finds out she is one he will flip a bitch. So yeah I decided to use Paul. Songs for this are _Monsters by Matchbook Romance_ and _Paralyzer by Finger Eleven_.


End file.
